Croire au destin
by space333
Summary: La seule raison qui pousse Dumbledore à faire confiance à Severus... un passé qui le hante, chaque jour, chaque seconde, et qui fait que jamais plus il ne redeviendra serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oneshot.


Salut bon ben bien sur rien ne m'appartient sinon je serais pas la mais en train de me dorer au soleil aux canaries ! lol

Cette histoire est un one-shot, donc bien sur pas de suite. Je l'avais d'abord écrite en anglais (d'habitude j'écris en english) mais bon voilà comme yen a pas mal ici qui préfèrent le french… si vous voulez l'avoir en VO elle s'appelle « What you believe in »

Je mettrais d'autres stories en francais sur ce site quand j'aurais un peu de temps pour les traduire!

**« Le plus grand secret du pouvoir c'est de ne jamais vouloir faire plus que ce que l'on peut accomplir »─ Henrik Ibsen.**

Severus Rogue se redressa dans son lit aussi vite que si on lui avait renversé un sceau d'eau sur la tête. L'air était humide et dense, chargé d'humidité ; des signes qui le rendait certain qu'un orage approchait. Se levant d'un pas mal assuré Severus alla regarder dehors par la fenêtre de sa chambre de Poudlard. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais étant donné qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout reposé il assuma qu'il était environ deux ou trois heures du matin. Il ne pris pas la peine de vérifier sa montre─ à quoi est-ce que cela aurait servi de toute façon ? Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans le parc et au loin, la lisière de la Forêt Interdite formait une ligne plus sombre que le reste de l'horizon, intimidante et menaçante.

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il tremblait légèrement Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait─ et pourtant il le redoutait. Ce n'était pas que l'orage lui faisait peur ; ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé, plus de vingt ans auparavant, après un orage qui avait été particulièrement violent. C'était ça ; lui, Severus Rogue, était poursuivit par un ennemi dont il savait qu'il ne triompherait jamais─ car personne ne pouvait chasser des souvenirs avec un simple mouvement de la main.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps sans bouger, Severus enfila sa cape noire et marcha hors de sa chambre. Tout était sombre, les couloirs éclairés uniquement par des chandeliers qui projetaient des ombres indistinctes sur les portraits endormis des murs, comme s'il était un fantômes déambulant dans une allée de morts. Agrippant avec force la lourde clef qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, Severus réussi à traverser le château sans que personne ne le voit, ne rencontrant rien que de l'air. Rusard était intelligent quand il s'agissait de trouver des élèves hors du lit─ lui, Severus, était plus malin : il prit des chemins connus de peu d'élèves et utilisés par personne, jusqu'à arriver dans le Hall d'Entrée de Poudlard.

Debout devant l'immense porte de chêne, il était heureux que les directeurs de maison possèdent la clef, qui était impossible à dupliquer. Avec précautions, il ouvrit la porte principale de Poudlard sans bruit, la refermant sans même faire crisser les gonds quand il fut dehors, inhalant l'air frais de cette nuit d'automne avec un soulagement auquel il n'était que trop bien habitué.

Pendant de longues minutes il fixa des yeux les éclairs qui illuminaient le ciel. Il semblait que l'orage était loin mais s'approchait lentement de Poudlard, décrivant des cercles autour du château, le bruit du tonnerre déchirant l'air de temps en temps et mettant en représentation sa beauté magnifique mais dévastatrice. La nature était en colère.

Mais loin de l'être autant que lui.

Severus s'assit sur la plus haute marche du château. Maintenant des gouttes d'eau commençait à tomber et les dernières étoiles disparaissaient progressivement, cachées derrière d'inquiétants nuages noirs. Insensible au monde alentour, Severus ne pensait qu'au fait qu'il y avait de l'orage. Il haïssait l'orage si profondément, avec une aversion si forte qu'il l'aurait combattu de toutes ses forces si il n'avait pas été autant hors de sa portée.

Il ne bougea pas pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il ne puisse plus contrôler ce qui le poussa à glisser une main dans sa poche. Quand il l'en sortit elle tremblait, son poing fermé autour d'une petite bague. Elle était posée là dans sa paume, terrible souvenir d'un temps qui n'était plus.

Sa bague de mariage.

Elle était faite d'un or simple, fin mais ordinaire, sans décoration ou ornement, juste de la manière dont il l'avait aimé. Juste de la manière dont _elle _l'avait aimé.

C'était fou le pouvoir qu'avait un si petit objet de faire remonter autant de choses en surface ; de l'immerger dans une mer sans fond de souvenirs si profonds qu'il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Ce qui c'était passé revint en force, des émotions partagées, des sons, images, tous aussi clairs que les précédents─ et aussi terribles que les suivants.

Il avait finalement, après des années de solitude, trouvé quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui plus que jamais personne auparavant ; quelqu'un dont lui aussi pouvait se soucier. Elle l'avait aimé pour qui il était, sans questions. Rien de plus, rien de moins, et lui avait fait pareil. Il séétaient mariés en secret, jeunes et passionnés, voulant croire que tout était possible, simplement parce que leur amour l'un pour l'autre était si profond et fort─ si éternellement fort.

Il avaient tort.

Les temps étaient sombres et il était très intéressé par les forces du mal. Elle avait été aussi hésitante et effrayé que lui, mais à cause de leur égale soif de pouvoir ils avaient rejoint Voldemort.

Plus que l'amour, ils avaient découverts les pouvoirs illimités que possédaient les Mangemorts.

Mais avec était venu une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient que peu pensé, une chose à laquelle ils n'étaient totalement pas prêts. Pour la première fois de leur vie ils avaient commencés à avoir des remords. Des remords parce qu'ils avaient volés des vies, des remords parce qu'ils avaient été des participants actifs dans les desseins de Voldemort, dans cette quête qui n'avait jamais été la leur.

Le remord n'était pas une des qualités que les Mangemorts étaient censés développer. Ils étaient des assassins sans peur à la tête froide; alors que lui et sa femme seraient hantés par ces souvenirs pour le restant de leur vie─ et Severus les haïssait tous parce qu'il était plus faible qu'eux.

Oui, dans ces cauchemars, l'orage n'était pas seulement lié à de la joie; l'orage était lié à tant d'_autres_ choses. A cette nuit de tempête, au calme matin de paix qui avait suivit─ et à cette quiétude qui avait été troublée par quelqu'un qui le hantait encore dans son sommeil.

C'était toujours la même chose. Il y avait de l'orage. Il y avait du soleil.

Et il y avait Lord Voldemort.

Cette fois Severus plongea plus profondément dans ses pensées, prisonniers de ses propres souvenirs.

"Severus," une voix lui chuchotait à l'oreille dans la nuit. « Où crois-tu qu'il soit en ce moment ? »

Allongé dans la paille dans une grange près de la maison sur laquelle il devaient garder un œil, il était réveillé, incapable de dormir à cause de l'orage. « Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il avec sincérité à sa femme. « Peu savent où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ; c'est ainsi qu'il reste en sécurité. » Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était près de lui, sa baguette posée à côté sans inquiétude─ avec lui, il n'y avait pas de danger.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » il questionna ensuite. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qui, réflexion faite, n'était pas habituel.

Elle se raidit légèrement. « Je me le demandais juste, c'est tout. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, se redressant sur les coudes alors qu'un éclair illuminait l'intérieur du hangar dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Des traits de nervosité barraient son visage, la faisant paraître anormalement inquiète. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » il ressentait maintenant quelque chose de bizarre dans le creux de l'estomac, comme si elle allait lui révéler une chose qui changerait sa vie à jamais.

Elle le regarda avec un embarras mêlé d'appréhension.

« Qu'est ce qui te trouble ? » demanda Severus gentiment. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas ?

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. « Ne t'es-tu jamais demander si nous avions fait le bon choix ? »

Il s'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas que la question soit particulièrement surprenante─ il y avait pensé aussi─ c'était plus l'idée que l'un d'eux pouvait la formuler à haute voix. Qu'un autre Mangemort l'entende, et ils ne vivraient pas pour voir un autre jour. Voldemort ne pouvait risquer d'avoir dans ses rangs des sorciers et sorcières qui remettaient leurs choix en question.

Pourtant l'idée de dire au seigneur des Tenèbres que sa femme en faisait partie semblait absurde à Severus. De plus, il était dans la même situation qu'elle, se posant les mêmes questions. Il s'aimaient, ils étaient tous deux Mangemorts─ et ils n'étaient pas sûrs, contrairement aux autres, de l'aventure dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués.

« Y avait-il une autre voie ? » il chuchota doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et dit vivement, « tu sais qu'il y en avait une. »

Il soupira. Ils auraient pu se battre avec plus de force, bien sûr, et ne jamais rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

« J'en ait marre de tuer, » murmura-t-elle. « Ce que nous devons faire à ces gens─ » sa voix se brisa.

Il ne répondit pas. Il le savait, il savait que la culpabilité le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, juste parce qu'il avait choisit les forces du mal. Peu-être était-il faible, peut-être voulait-il si désespérément avoir du pouvoir que ça avait fait de lui une horrible personne.

Aucun d'eux ne parla plus et Severus la tint prêt de lui, pensant qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle était là ça n'avait pas d'importance si il tuait, ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ait choisit le chemin du mal. Quand ça serait terminé le monde aurait changé, mais ils auraient toujours l'un l'autre.

Le lendemain matin ils s'éveillèrent avant que le soleil ne soit levé. L'orage était parti ; tout ce qui restait était une brise fraîche. Il se leva en douceur et joignit sa femme sous les arbres éparses.

« Ils dorment toujours, » lui glissa-t-elle. Les Kadricks vivaient dans une maison entourée de fleurs et buissons, avec une unique route qui menait à un chemin de terre. De dehors, ils étaient un couple charmant et sans problème, mais Severus était bien informé. Avec leurs capuche, ils n'avaient pas plus de merci que n'importe quel autre homme ou femme remplissant leur mission pour Voldemort.

« L'ont-ils vraiment trahi ? » Severus se murmura à lui-même.

« Peut-être… » sa femme répondit. Il était difficile de savoir si cette pensée la dérangeait ou non. « Mais nous sommes ici pour les surveiller. »

« Ils ne se lèveront pas avant un moment ; allons marcher un peu, » Severus proposa.

Tous deux partirent sans bruit dans la forêt, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils étaient ensemble, l'orage et les soucis de la veille étaient oubliés ; et ce matin-là c'était comme si rien ne les séparerait jamais.

Après un moment il devint plus que temps de faire demi-tour et de jeter un œil sur les activités des Kadiricks. Quand il aperçut la maison Severus sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa joie s'évapora aussi vite qu'une goutte d'eau dans un désert brûlant, une sueur froide lui coulant dans le dos. Sa femme laissa échapper un cri étranglé, les yeux agrandi par le choc, et instinctivement il fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle lui avait demandé si il savait ou se trouvait Lord Voldemort. Maintenant il pouvait lui répondre─ il était dans le jardin des Kadricks.

Un homme et une femme─ sans doute possible les Kadricks─ étaient sur l'herbe au milieux de leurs propres jardinières, encore en pyjamas, lui, essayant de la protéger de la baguette levée de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait au-dessus d'eux, couvert de noir de la tête aux pieds, effrayant, grand, puissant, et mortel.

« Je vous en prie, » la femme supplia. « Pardonnez-nous, Lord. »

« Nous ne─ » l'homme bégaya, « nous ne voulions pas─ »

« Je n'oublie pas, je ne pardonnes jamais. » La voix de Voldemort était un sifflement. « Vous m'avez trahi, tous les deux. Vous allez apprendre ce qui se passe quand on me trompe. Les autres Mangemorts comprendront que les Kadricks ne sont rien de plus qu'une famille de traîtres. » Un rire vide et cruel fit écho à la brise du matin. C'était un rire froid, aigu et sans joie. La squelette qui était la main de Voldemort agrippa sa baguette. « Endoloris ! »

Le jet de lumière les atteignit tous deux en même temps. Leurs corps commencèrent à se tordre horriblement alors qu'ils poussaient des cris d'agonie, comme si les nerfs de leurs corps étaient brûlés un à un. Severus avala sa salive ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était témoin d'une telle scène, mais cette fois c'était Voldemort lui-même qui avait administré le sortilège Doloris, le rendant insoutenable à regarder à cause de la puissance qui était sorite de sa baguette.

« Ne le fais pas. » Il saisit le bras de sa femme lorsqu'il la vit faire un pas en avant. Il la retint espérant contre tout espoir que les Kadricks iraient bien. « Il y a trop de choses en jeu ici si tu te mets entre lui et sa proie. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, toutes les fibres de son corps révoltées. Pour elle, c'était une fois de trop. « Comment peux-tu supporter ça ! » dit-elle avec force, les dents serrées, luttant contre sa poigne.

Il ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux et détournant le regard. Quand elle sembla se calmer il lui lâcha le bras, priant pour qu'elle reste là en silence jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini. Si ils ne se montraient pas, Voldemort pourrait ne pas savoir qu'ils avaient tout vu. C'est vrai, ils étaient censé observer les Kadricks, mais oublier de le faire était pardonnable─ interrompre le Seigneur des Tenèbres dans ses actions, jamais.

« Et maintenant vous allez mourir. » La cruauté de la voix de Voldemort était plus effrayante que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Alors que le bras se leva, la femme à côté de Severus fit un bond en avant et il ne fut pas assez rapide pour la retenir. Il comprit trop tard que lâcher son bras avait été une grave erreur, une dont il se pardonnerait jamais.

« NON ! » Sa femme accourut en terrain découvert, sortant sa baguette.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. C'était de la folie de vouloir arrêter ce meurtre, de la folie pure, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule non plus. Il _devait_ la rattraper. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Les yeux rouges de Vodlemort s'attardèrent momentanément sur elle, brillants dans la lumière du soleil, et le sortilège qui était d'abord destiné à l'homme et la femme au sol fut détourné pour la frapper en pleine poitrine.

Elle mit une éternité à tomber.

Le monde de Severus se brisa et il tomba à genoux moins de deux mètres derrière elle, les bras tendu dans une supplication silencieuse. Puis il ferma les yeux, horrifié, priant sans un mot que le monde lui dise que ce n'était pas réel.

Elle n'était pas morte ; elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

Faites qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Pourtant le sortilège de mort lui était familier─ trop horriblement familier─ et il savait avec une certitude absolue qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ; il savait que personne ne pourrait jamais ramener à la vie la forme inerte qui gisait devant lui.

« Rogue, » Voldemort dit immédiatement. Il n'y avait aucun regret dans sa voix, juste une froide indifférence.

« Mon vieil ami. Je te rappelle à mon service. Ta mission ici est finie. »

Rogue ne bougea pas… peut-être que tout ça était une erreur, elle se relèverait bientôt, elle était simplement choquée… oui, c'était ça, si il attendait un peu elle se relèverait.

Il patienta quelques secondes mais rien ne se passa. Rien.

La scène donnait l'impression d'être suspendu en l'air, les alentours silencieux. Même le vent semblait s'être arrêté car le bruissement des feuilles avait disparu.

Maintenant Severus sentait une vague de fureur se soulever ne lui, une fureur comme il n'en avait jamais encore connu. Pourquoi ne se relevait-elle pas ? POURQUOI ?

Puis il commença à comprendre.

Voldemort venait de tuer sa femme. Il l'avait tué.

Tué.

Le mot se répercuta dans sa tête alors qu'il fixait sa femme─ elle avait été si pleine de vie juste une seconde plus tôt…

« Nott et Avery nous attendent. Viens. » La voix était toujours nonchalante. Soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore compris qu'il venait de tuer la mauvaise personne─ soit il était seulement _amusé_ ?

Severus tremblait maintenant, tremblait parce qu'il était ahuri, tremblait parcequ'il était en état de choc, et tremblait parce qu'il était en colère.

Il chancela sur ses jambes─ à partir de maintenant il ne suivrait plus jamais Voldemort. Soudainement il leva la tête et jeta un regard noir à ces yeux perçants et sombres visibles à travers les ornières de la capuche de Voldemort. « Je ne le ferais pas ! »

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent pour n'être plus que des traits. « Vraiment ? »

« Vous… vous l'avez tué ! Je dirais au monde ce que vous avez réellement été en train de faire. Ce que─ » Severus se leva. Il ne pouvait pas triompher de Voldemort, mais il pouvait essayer de la venger. Sa femme n'était pas tombée pour rien ; le monde saurait, et le monde combattrait comme jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait.

« Non… » Voldemort dit, ses yeux rouges étincelants. « Non tu ne diras rien à personne…" il leva le bras de manière menaçante.

Severus regarda la baguette à travers un voile de brouillard. Etait-ce la fin ? Allait-il mourir ? Dans un sens il s'en fichait. A quoi cela servirait-il de combattre ? Elle était morte, et son cœur était mort avec elle. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Voldemort ouvrit la bouche mais il y eu un mouvement derrière Severus, et quelqu'un se dressa dans les buissons.

« Dumbledore, » Voldemort eut un mouvement de recul.

« Oui, Tom. » Une aura de puissance émanait de Dumbledore. Quand il leva sa baguette, Voldemort baissa la sienne.

"Tu pensais faire ça tout seul, » Dumbledore dit d'un ton étonnamment calme étant donné la situation. « Où est ton escorte, Tom ? Tes chers Mangemorts ? »

Il n'y eut rien de plus qu'une courte pause. « Avada Kedavra ! » Voldemort cria vers la femme Kadrick, qui était toujours à genoux au sol en chemise de nuie, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Un second cri déchira le silence et son mari tomba au même instant. Dans la seconde, Voldemort Transplana, laissant derrière lui un silence abasourdi.

Dumbledore se leva lentement, comme si il portait le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules. Severus était agenouillé le longs de la femme, tenant sa main─ et pleurant.

Dumbledore se rapprocha de lui, ignorant les corps des deux Mangemorts sur la pelouse, mais Severus ne le réalisa pas tout de suite. C'est au moment ou il fut à ses côtés qu'il comprit tout.

« Severus, » la voix de Dumbledore était étrangement silencieuse. « Il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici. Viens avec moi. » Le directeur le tutoyais comme si il était encore un de ses élèves.

« Je ne la─ laisserais pas ici. » Les mots sortaient avec difficulté.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas mais baissa sa baguette. Pourquoi se mettait-il ainsi en danger ? Lui, Severus, aurait pu le blesser n'importe quand.

Puis Dumbledore tendit un bras─ mais c'était peut-être un piège… il finirait en esclave de Dumbledore de la même manière qu'il avait été celui de Voldemort…

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela? Je suis un Mangemort. »

Dumbledore n'hésita pas. « Tu es un homme bon. »

Severus ricana. Un homme bon. Il y avait peu de gens qu'il connaissait qu'il aurait qualifié de bons, mais n'en était pas un lui-même. Dans ce monde troublé, ça au moins était une certitude.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'attardèrent sur le corps de sa femme. « Je te fais confiance. » Plus doucement, le directeur ajouta, avec quelque chose dans la voix que Severus n'avait jamais entendu avant, « maintenant, plus que jamais. »

Rogue se retourna vers sa femme, plaça une main sur son front, sentant ses cheveux noirs dans sa paume, ne sachant pas à quel point le temps était précieux─ les autres Mangemorts seraient bientôt là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurais voulu que tu fasses, Severus ? »

Son cerveau était comme vide, comme si il avait été réduit en miettes. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait que je fasses ? _Rester fidèle à Voldemort.

Non.

C'était un mensonge. Il se souvint de ce qu'elle s'était demandé la nuit d'avant, pendant l'orage.

_Elle aurait voulu que je mette fin à ces meurtres._

« Pourquoi est-ce que je croirais que vous voulez m'offrir une nouvelle chance ? » dit-il les dents serrées.

« Tu dois bien croire en quelque chose, » Dumbledore répondit prudemment.

« Et en quoi est-ce que _vous_ vous croyez ? »

Dumbledore resta muet pendant quelques secondes. « Je crois qu'un homme a droit à une deuxième chance, » dit-il doucement. « Je crois que l'on peut accomplir de grandes choses, qui que l'on soit et d'où que l'on vienne, si l'on se met au service du bien. Et je crois que l'homme a le choix de croire au destin─ ou de vivre chaque seconde de sa vie en utilisant la force de son caractère pour faire la différence. »

Il y eut un silence long et inconfortable. Severus fixa la main offerte pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce que, à la fin, il commence à comprendre que seul Dumbledore pourrait lui donner l'opportunité d'une nouvelle vie.

La question était de savoir si il le voulait ou pas.

« Est-ce que tu crois au _destin_ ? » il y avait à présent une note plus urgente dans la voix de Dumbledore.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration désespérée. Puis sans un mot il attrapa la main offerte, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était en train d'accepter de servir l'ennemi, mais néanmoins prenant le poignet de Dumbledore pour se lever.

Cela avait suffit. Il avait arrêté de travailler comme Mangemort, il s'était caché de Voldemort, il était devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phoénix, travaillant sans relâche avec les autres contre ceux qui avaient été ses associés pendant des mois, luttant contre Voldemort, celui à qui il avait juré fidélité.

Mais personne à part Dumbledore ne lui faisait confiance. Tous haïssaient Severus Rogue, qui qu'ils soient. Les Mangemorts, parce qu'il était devenu un ennemi, et à cause de sa trahison impunie. Les membres de l'Ordre, parce qu'il avait été un Mangemort, et parce qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi il s'était repenti.

Assis sur les marches devant Poudlard, Severus contempla ce que sa vie était devenue. Encore aujourd'hui les élèves voulaient savoir pourquoi il était si sombre et mystérieux. Il les voyait tous les jours, ces questions dans leurs yeux. _Qui es-tu, Rogue ?_ C'est ce qu'ils voulaient savoir parce que de l'extérieur, ils ne ressentaient aucune confiance dans leur professeur de Potions.

Il voulait leur répondre, _je ne suis rien qu'un homme maudit. Je n'appartiens nulle part_.

Parfois il en venait à se demander si il avait réellement été marié. Peut-être était-ce une illusion, peut-être n'avait-elle jamais existé, peut-être n'avait-il jamais été un Mangemort.

Convulsivement, Severus roula sa manche. Elle était là sur son avant-bras, lui rappelant que tout avait été réel, qu'_elle_ avait été réelle. Elle semblait briller dans la nuit, irréelle, la Marque des Ténèbres, une vieille cicatrice qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. La brûlure noire et la bague de mariage qu'il tenait encore étaient assez de preuves de ce qu'il avait été.

La pluie commença à tomber plus fort, détrempant ses cheveux et sa cape, mais il ne s'en souciât pas, toujours assis sur les pierres glaciales, immobile, sans aucune barrière entre lui et ses pensées. Malgré la pluie qui infiltrait sa cape et la rendait de plus en plus inconfortable à mesure que les secondes passaient il restait sans bouger, pensant, alors que l'orage grondait, à tout ce qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne récupèrerait jamais. Des filets d'eau ruisselaient sur son visage, les larmes non distinguables de la pluie lourde qui continuait à tomber en cascades comme si aucune âme au monde ne pouvait lui échapper.

L'orage était assourdissant maintenant, chaque détonation suivie d'un profond silence insoutenable.

Ce fut seulement quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule que Severus réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'homme debout à côté de la porte pour savoir qui il était. Se levant sur des jambes branlantes, Severus jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux flash de lumières tout proches. En arrière-plan les arbres reflétaient la lumières, l'aveuglant, et, enfin, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

Le directeur lui serra l'épaule un instant pour le rassurer, tel un père souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses enfants avant d'éteindre la lumière. Pendant un court instant Severus se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore était toujours là pour lui sans jamais rien demander en retour. Severus n'avait aucun moyen pour le rembourser, pas après tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait.

Albus était un homme exceptionnel et il y en avait trop peu dans le monde ; un homme qui avait eu la bonne idée d'avoir été en train d'espionner ce jour-là deux Mangemort nommés Kadricks.

Severus savait que Dumbledore n'avait jamais su son prénom. Elle avait été à Durmstrang et jamais à Poudlard, puis une Mangemort parmi d'autres. Mais l'homme à la barbes grisaillant et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune lui avait fait confiance─ et pour ça, Severus lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Sans un mot Severus rangea sa bague de mariage, le sentiment de perte et de solitude plus fort que jamais. L'anneau tomba au fond de sa poche. Il était temps pour lui de finir quelque chose qu'il avait commencé vingt ans auparavant. Dire cela à Dumbledore maintenant serait comme l'abandonner ; ce serait arrêter de garder son secret et la trahir. D'un autre côté─ Dumbledore avait le droit de savoir.

"Valeria," Severus murmura, s'étranglant à moitié quand il s'entendit prononcer son nom. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, jamais, en plus de vingt ans. « Valeria… c'était son nom─ » sa voix faiblit, l'effort immense de parler d'elle menaçant de le briser tout entier.

Dumbledore acquiesça tristement, recevant cette déclaration avec une gravité in habituellement rare.

Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit là Severus affronta la grande porte de bois. Elle était là comme garantie que jamais ce château ne deviendrait un enfer ; elle était là, épaisse et imposante, une protection assurée et personne ne passerait sans autorisation. Malheureusement, elle était inutile pour fermer la porte aux souvenirs ; et pour celui de Samedi matin clair, Severus savait qu'elle le serait toujours. Malgré lui il ne doutait pas que le lendemain matin, le soleil brillerait, haut dans le ciel, et que les nuages seraient partis.

Le soleil, après l'orage.

Finalement la porte de Poudlard se ferma derrière les deux hommes, barrant le chemin de l'oragede de la haine du monde extérieur.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait, au moins, trouvé la réponse à une question qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Elle était là, si simple, si évidente─ et si terriblement compliquée.

« Je n'ai jamais cru au destin, » Severus déclara. Les mots se réverbérèrent sur les murs, décuplés dans le silence de la nuit.

Dumbledore s'arrêta au milieu du Hall d'Entrée, ses yeux brillants de quelque chose de nouveau, un mélange de mélancolie et de promesse ; comme l'annonce d'une paix nouvelle que chacun pouvait trouver à l'intérieur de lui-même. Avec précaution il prit Severus par l'épaule, hochant la tête comme pour acquiescer à cette nouvelle, comme si, après avoir patiemment attendu si longtemps, il avait gagné quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux qu'une guerre qui aurait été mené pendant des milliers d'années.

_NDL : merci d'avoir lu ! Bien sur les reviews et commentaires sont appréciés !_


End file.
